Killian&Emma texting
by lostinnerverland
Summary: AU. Killian and Emma are both actors. Here's a conversation via text messages between the two of them. Just a one shot that'll be completing a future fiction Sorry about the title, I didn't came with something better... Rated T for language


**_Author's note: Hey! So as I just finished writing the last chapter of The Pirate Princess (that feels weird), I just thought I'll post the OS I told you about. It is completing a fiction I'm starting to think about. Just so you know, it'll be an AU where Emma and Killian are both actors, that is for sure, but there are a few details I still have to sort out before I start writing :) So here's Emma and Killian texting_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

**Irish Dumbass: **Hey Swan

**Emma Swan: **What do you want?

**Irish Dumbass: **I'm fine thanks for asking. What about you? I wanted to ask you something.

**Emma Swan:** Listening

**Irish Dumbass:** You can't

**Emma Swan:** Why that?

**Irish Dumbass:** We're texting

**Emma Swan:** Get to your point Jones.

**Irish Dumbass: **Someone's feisty… Alright. But you did not answer my question. How are you doing?

**Emma Swan:** Really?

**Irish Dumbass:** Yes love. So?

**Emma Swan:** I was fine. Now get to your point.

**Irish Dumbass:** Was? What happened?

**Emma Swan:** You texted me. What do you want for Fuck's Sake?

**Irish Dumbass: **I'm offended lass. Plus, it's a really bad word to hear from your mouth.

**Emma Swan: ** The truth hurt. You couldn't hear it. Texting, remember?

**Irish Dumbass:** Oooh, tough lass. Anyway. What I wanted to know was…

**Emma Swan: **Was…?

**Irish Dumbass: **How's it like play with an actor as awesome as me?

**Emma Swan: **Seriously? You bug me since 15 minutes for that?

**Irish Dumbass:** My existence depends on this question lass.

**Emma Swan: **Yeah…

**Irish Dumbass: **Hey! True!

**Emma Swan:** You don't want to know

**Irish Dumbass: **I do c'mon lass, don't be shy, I already know you want to bang me ;)

**Emma Swan: **If you know, why do you ask?

**Irish Dumbass: **Wait, you do?

**Emma Swan: **You wish buddy

**Irish Dumbass: **In deed I do

**Emma Swan: **Sometimes I do wonder if acting was a good thing. Should've have been a vet or president.

**Irish Dumbass: **So… What is it like?

**Emma Swan: **You're a pain in the ass. Arrogant. Childish. Cocky. Unbearable. Hate working with you. It's like a nightmare coming true.

**Irish Dumbass:** That hurts

**Emma Swan: **Told you you wouldn't want to know

**Irish Dumbass: **You know we're supposed to love each other in the movie

**Emma Swan:** Worst thing of my life

**Irish Dumbass: **And we're supposed to kiss

**Emma Swan: **Ok, in fact, this is the worst thing of my life

**Irish Dumbass:** Would you please stop offending me love?

**Emma Swan:** Truth offend

**Irish Dumbass: **Moody

**Emma Swan:** Asshole

**Irish Dumbass: **Stubborn

**Emma Swan:** Arrogant

**Irish Dumbass: **Distrusting

**Emma Swan: **Pain in the ass

**Irish Dumbass:** Lovely

**Emma Swan: **Shut up

**Irish Dumbass: **Beautiful

**Emma Swan:** Shut it Jones

**Irish Dumbass: **I like you

**Emma Swan: **Shame I don't

**Irish Dumbass: **I know you do

**Emma Swan: **No I don't

**Irish Dumbass: **Yes you do

**Emma Swan:** Alright I do

**Irish Dumbass: **Really?

**Emma Swan: **No. Turning of my phone now

**Irish Dumbass: **Don't

**Emma Swan: **Why?

**Irish Dumbass:** I like you

**Emma Swan: **Bye Jones. I'd like to get rid of you at least a few hours before heading to set.

**Irish Dumbass: **C'mon love

**Emma Swan:** Bye

**Irish Dumbass: **Swan

**Irish Dumbass: **Swan

**Irish Dumbass: **Swaaaaaaaaaaaaan

**Irish Dumbass: **Not nice lass

**Irish Dumbass: **Emma

**Irish Dumbass: **Emma

**Irish Dumbass: **Emma Swan

**Irish Dumbass: **Alright

**Irish Dumbass: **See you on set

**Irish Dumbass: **I still like you

**Emma Swan: **Shut it. I'm trying to sleep

**Irish Dumbass: **I knew you were here! Good night my beautiful partner, the woman I'm about to kiss

**Emma Swan: **Yeah… Night

**Irish Dumbass: **I still like you

**_Author's note: Hope you liked it, please leave me a review, telling me what you think of the idea :) xx_**


End file.
